Ohayo Wufei
by Pilot-Duo
Summary: Wufei awakens in a startled state from a nightmare. So startled, in fact, he doesn't realize what he's doing. (rated for content that youngin's shouldn't be familiar with)


I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. This was a random fic thought up in ten minutes or less by yours truly~! *grins like an idiot* It may sound like a serious fic at first, but trust me, this was written for amusement, so don't take it -that- seriously. Oh, and if you have a -really- weak stomach, I wouldn't suggest reading any farther. You've been warned. Anyways, R&R, onegai~  
  
Ohayo, Wufei~!  
  
'Shit! What does she think she's doing?!'  
  
Wufei spied Meilan in the prototype Leo, heading straight for the attackers. He gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't want her to attempt to save L5 on her own, and yet, she ventured out against his wishes to try to protect their home. Noble? Naw. Baka na onna. [1]  
  
"Meilan! Draw back!" he shouted to her over their intercom. Meilan, who had already taken enough damage to both herself and the prototype as it was, shook her head.  
  
"Do as your husband says and get back!!" he practically screamed at her. Meilan paused for a moment, closing her eyes and nodding slowly. It hurt so much to barely even move.  
  
Suddenly, as if from out of nowhere, one of the attackers for Oz's Alliances came from behind Meilan's prototype and fired. The screen before Wufei showed Meilan's eyes widening in surprise, then.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei sat up quickly from his bed, greeting the morning sun that shown through the curtains in his room. His eyes were widened as sweat dripped down from his forehead. He gripped onto the bed sheets tightly, biting his lip in frustration.  
  
'That's NOT how it happened!' he thought to himself in anger. Quickly, he threw back the sheets and flipped his legs over the bedside. He paused for a moment, catching his breath, before running a hand through his tightly tied back hair. Glancing upwards, he read the clock, which stated that it was not even 9 o'clock in the morning. That was much later then what time Wufei was used to getting up to. How come nobody came and woke him up?!  
  
With that frustrated thought, Wufei stood up and stretched. He walked over to his drawer, opened it quickly and grabbing a pair of pants and underwear, then slammed it shut. He glanced in his mirror, noticing how his hair was starting to come out of its ponytail. Shaking his head, he reached over and grabbed a towel, then headed to the bathroom for a cold shower.  
  
The shower felt so good, briefly taking Wufei away from his nightmare and giving him time to plan for the day. He remembered that it was his turn to go and assist Quatre in grocery shopping, then to assist Trowa in repairing the air conditioning, and then the rest of the day would be his.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom dressed in his white pants and the towel wrapped around his shoulders, Wufei stopped by his mirror again and stared at himself briefly. He then looked down at his arms and hands. 'She left this world in my arms. NOT by herself.'  
  
Wufei finished drying out his hair, and then opened the drawer again for a shirt. He grabbed his blue tank top, and then slipped it on quickly, before slamming the drawer shut again. The dream he had was still bothering him.  
  
He grabbed a small hair tie on his drawer, and then combed back his hair into yet another tightly wound ponytail. He reached over by the mirror for the hairspray, shaking the bottle before use.  
  
'Her expression was so peaceful.' he began to spray the spritz onto his hair, 'she died honorably. If it had not been for her foolishness, I may not be alive now.' He combed his hair back while still spraying his hair, 'but do I deserve to be living, even now? What would life have been like if she had survived?' His mind still occupied, he continued to spray the hairspray, 'Would we still be on L5? Or would I be here with all these crack heads?'  
  
Wufei's eyes widened at his own choice of words. He still had the hairspray going, and still combing back his already-hardened hair.  
  
'Now why did I just think that? Odd. I still gotta help Trowah with the air conditioning. It's all stuffy in here.'  
  
Dropping the comb to the side, Wufei kept the hair spray spraying onto his hair until the entire bottle was emptied. Even as it refused to release anymore spray that it had bore, he continued to hold it above his head, his finger still firmly pressed onto the button.  
  
'Wow. It smells kinda funny in here. My arm's gettin' all.tingly.'  
  
Wufei's arm dropped involuntarily to the floor, letting go of the empty hairspray can, due to the lack of blood circulation in his arm. Wufei stumbled back a little, his head getting dizzy due to the fumes of the aerosol can. He backed up until he felt his bed hit the back of his thigh, and then slumped against it, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression.  
  
'Colors. Why are there colors on the ceiling?!' he thought, half annoyed by the little dancing colors taunting him. He continued to stare at the ceiling, and then realized that his tongue was getting dry all of a sudden. He raised his arm from the side and literally flung it to his face, feeling that his tongue was hanging outside of his mouth.  
  
'I'm thirsty. Need. water.' he thought to himself once more, the dryness of his tongue finally receiving attention from his brain. The strong smell of fumes numbed his senses, as was easily told by his actions as he attempted to stand himself up. His legs, weakened by some unknown force, refused to stand up for him. Raising his head up quickly, a wave of dizziness struck him fiercely, forcing him to stumble and fall onto his back onto unmade bed. He laid there for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling full of random colors and flying objects, eventually seeing a few of the oddest sights he had ever seen. He could have SWORN that he saw Sally Po dance across the ceiling in a gigantic banana suit, soon followed by Dorothy who had blonde wings that came from her overgrown eyebrows. The two women continued to dance about the odd arrangement of colors, stopping to taunt Wufei for some reason or another. He'd NEVER allow them to get away with this- if only he could stop spinning!  
  
"Holy shit, it STINKS in here!!"  
  
Wufei continued to stare up at the ceiling, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He heard Duo's voice, but refused to move his gaze, in fear that the two dancing woman would smack him with that overgrown broccoli leaf that popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Wufei? Hey Wufei, snap outta it!"  
  
Wufei felt his entire body jump at what sounded like a deafening clap of thunder, which was actually Duo lightly slapping his cheek. He still refused to move, seeing how that broccoli leaf seemed to have mysteriously grown razor blades at its sides.  
  
"Heero! I think Wuffles is sick or something!"  
  
Once again ignoring Duo, Wufei finally surrendered himself to the odd feeling. He couldn't move. What's the use of trying? Not only would those two women brutally wound him with an atrocious-looking vegetable, but he didn't wish to leave the odd sensation of just lying there. In his room. Accompanied by the sweet smell of whatever was in that can. He never felt like this before, but it relaxed him, despite the life-threatening dangers those women were imposing on him.  
  
".Hairspray. Too much. It numbed his senses," said Heero's voice.  
  
Wufei felt something wet slide out of the side of his cheek.  
  
"DUDE!! He's slobbering!" said Duo's voice.  
  
"How unsanitary! Don't just stand there staring at him, Duo, help me and Heero carry him out of here!" said Quatre's worried voice.  
  
Suddenly, the vision shifted all too quickly. From flying colors and dancing women, the scene changed to a blur of objects, rushing before Wufei's face. His eyes searched about, almost desperately, to find something stable. Everything was moving so fast. So quickly. His vision was spinning faster and faster.  
  
"EWWW!!!"  
  
"Turn him over!"  
  
From what was in Wufei's stomach was now ending up on the carpeted floor. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from seeing anymore blurs that disturbed him greatly. He felt something being forced out of his stomach and through his mouth. The taste was so bitter it made him throw up even more, from what little rested in his stomach. He felt himself still being supported, but by whom he didn't know.  
  
"I ain't cleanin' that!" said Duo.  
  
"Neither am I," said Heero.  
  
"Nor will I," said the voice of Trowa, who suddenly seemed to have popped out of nowhere.  
  
"You guys! Don't you care about the cleanliness of the carpet? The smell will worsen only if it's left!" said the voice of Quatre.  
  
There was a brief silence, as Wufei took a few deep breaths, finally completing the task of regurgitating his partially digested food. The bitter taste began to settle in his mouth. Finally, someone spoke up.  
  
". Fine, I'll clean," said Trowa. Wufei didn't know whether to be glad or ashamed.  
  
Wufei felt himself being lifted again, his eyes closed shut, the once sweet smell of the hairspray fumes now turning into the bitter smell of his vomit. He felt himself being lowered down onto the couch, and then finally opened his eyes to meet the glaring gazes of the four other pilots down at him.  
  
". I'm thirsty." was all Wufei managed to whisper out, his eyes red and his head still slightly spinning from that experience.  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Stupid woman 


End file.
